My Love
by iv777
Summary: a story from different world, far far away, different dimension, different life.
1. Chapter 1 Stella

It was sunny day at Nova Crysalia High School, this is the most prestigious High School of all over Final Fantasy World which every parent would love their children to be in including my parent.

"so this is the new day the new school the new place that I need to stay" I said to myself as I arrived to this new school and look around . Here I got different vibes from where I came from, I don't know if it is more peaceful or more bright or because of every student look so cool, look educated or look dangerous either, I chuckle to myself. "here we go, I'm ready for tomorrow classes" as I'm yelling and raising my hands up like a winner.

the next morning.. " so that I'm ready for my new life at this school. Ms Tifa the teacher that assigned by the principal to brought me into my 1st class is standing quietly right beside me in front of the class to get their attention, not long after that all eyes on me. The murmuring and chirping slowly arised a look around and met with the silver hair boy eyes our eyes locking like nobody around. He seems excited to see me and keep on big wide smiling plaster on his cute face. I felt something swirling inside me. i never felt like this before, Excited? Happy? But why, who is he anyway?

" so class this is Stella Nox Flauret from tenebrea " ms tifa introduce me to everyone " you may sit …(and ms tifa eyes wondering everywhere).. where is Vanilla, Hope? " asked Ms Tifa " she's absent Ms Tifa " said the silver hair boy " then " well, since you're new student you need to have friend to sit with and guidance from the other student, you better not sit alone so you may sit there next to Mr Hope Estheim he is a good boy he may show you around the school at free time, and tell Vanille to sit on another empty chair behind you when she get back, Hope" as Ms Tifa said that her eyes looking at me and Hope with her serious and cold feature and sounding more like order than asked.

So I walk to the next chair where the boy names Hope is, as I walked to the said chair I keep locking eyes with Hope same as he did to me. I felt mt heart thumping out loud like it would explode I smile wider than usual like an innocent girl got candy he was smiling even wider. Thank you Etro ..what a coincident, I'm glad the girl name Vanille was absent so that I got to sit next to Hope.

I'm blush and sit next to Hope, as he greeted me and extended his hand " hi, I am Hope Estheim, you may call me Hope, Nice to meet you " and I respond by shake in his hand with my firm grip as I say " Thank you Hope, nice to meet you too " . so we're blushing the whole day . "Great just great! "


	2. Chapter 2 Hope & Stella

This Hope boy made me forgot of all a lot of things, at the beginning my father moved me here just because he want me to find and meet or possibly seduce then get married with the prince that I've met at the ball since my father thought that he understand me that he saw me seems like have already falling in love with the prince at the first time I lay my eyes on him.

Honestly, yeah I've met the most handsome and drooling prince of all Final Fantasy Universe none other than Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, just the name make the shiver of people all across the universe. I met him at the ball in Lucis Kingdom at the Grand Lucis Ballroom as his parent as host for the night.

At the ball we usually dancing and eating so it kind of fit me well. I'll followed everywhere my parent get invited but this was the first time ever the Caelum family invited us since we're not having a good political relationship either. As I entered the ballroom the fresh lovely roses smell rushing into my nostril, as I walked in with an awe, i thought that this hall, it so big so wide so amazing with its amazing decoration, as you looking up the mesmerising see through ceiling like a big wide umbrella as your eyes can see from far east to the far west with beautiful night sky you can savor, the pillars and the wall all around this big ballroom decorated with incredibly amazing arts, the amazing chandeliers with its sparkle, the chairs the tables with its golden stripes the fresh beautiful flowers the delicious foods all of them were so alluring and inviting.

My father is looking for the hosts, as we found them and get to know each other, I found out that, King Regis got a son. so that is how i got into trouble, sweet trouble.

Since my father is hoping that these two countries can have a good political relationship and maintaining peaceful relationship instead of cold war together.

He got the idea and started hinting King Regis that his son can asked for my hand at anytime to be his wife, he came to the core that " I heard that your son has becoming a very well built and a good looking handsome young prince? If in case of finding such fine and lovely princess is hard for you, so you may call me at anytime to speak about my daughter, she doesn't have anyone yet and it is a pleasure if we can be a family through their marriage" well that is how confident and proud my father for having such a pretty daughter like me. so I can't help myself that I'm proud and chuckle.

Then I heard King Regis answered that " yeah he did, he even got more and more and still increasing admirer, chaser and stalker that madly in love with him and crying, begging in hoping that he would choose them"

I stuned in realization, just how handsome this King Regis's son is? If he made this most of the girls so crazy madly in love with him. As I'm busy thinking, suddenly the king wave his hand at someone to come, I look at the direction as I saw the guy is coming like in slow motion .. oh cloud nine.. I'm drooling, I keep my eyes on him, dark blue or black hair? strong amazing body, strong cool bad boy look feature, stunning walk, amazing skin. " wait! what am I thinking.. I am drooling? " but i can't help myself after awaken then i just go back to that daydream state. He so sexy in my my eyes.

as he reached and hugged his father I can't help to think how amazing it feel to be hug with such an awesome lovely sexy bad boy or fall into his arms? It would be nice, like I wont let him go. So I smile, slutty alert. Then as daydreamer bastard I am, as the king finally introduced me to the prince, I am still in that slutty daydreamer state, I guess my eyes is open and staring and I am grinning at him without realizing it.

Then the aura around us change to be like a cool like ice ( of course in my thought only), that was my nerves and blood awaken me up as same as my mother suddenly pinched on my arm where i yelp louder racklessly in reaction for my mother's poison finger.

" damnit! " This is embarrassing, do I look like a fool, this is never happened, I don't dream about any boys, they're supposed to dream about me, I thought. As I look at him he got that playboy smile plastered on his face. I guess maybe he use to this kind of things.

I heard my father cleared his throat with a happy vibes in his started a new conversation with the prince's father " with such a handsome prince, don't you need to choose a princess to be his wife specially to maintain peaceful for both countries in the future? " I saw the prince mother startled, Noctis has become rigid and look shocked at the same time.

But as for his father on the other hand which seems already used to deal with this kind of matters so he just keep acting cool and answered,

" well, as you know kids of today, they're living in the new era, living with wide open mind, new world, new technologies where they can reach the world beyond just for a second, new life to live, they're intelligent, wiser, smarter and we're not living in the small society with small close minded anymore, we practice what we effectively success for living, people of today they can and would think beyond reach.

As for that alone as we know very well princes and princesses wont secure political stability furthermore doesn't secure the peaceful among the countries with their marriage either and doesnt mean we can have all the support from our people respectively, people only saw us as a leader who can protect them, find a good source to developed the county, think for them and their family for the sake of the country and so on. So for that reason alone I put his love life and marriage fate and destiny on his own hand, so it is better for him, to choose with whoever he end up with to be his lovely wife and we will support and give our bless for him.

i'll not saddened my only son by forcing him into marrying with complete unknown stranger even the stranger was a princess, my son's happiness is our happiness too as a parent. His choice will be our pleasure to accept because I believe him, he is better and wiser than his parent" as he smile gently to his son.

" but for now not yet for lovey dovey things, he is still so young fresh and green he need to explore and study and enjoying his prestigious life as he could, get more life experiances and educations.

So I sent him to the most prestigious and high security high school of Final Fantasy World none other than Nova Crysalia High School ". He explained to us as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. At that I saw the prince loosen a bit and excused himself. He didn't want to hear more. Maybe his father just that wise enough to cool his son's down.

Not long after the rumbling, the King and his wife asked to excused themselves to entertained and met to all the guests . So we're sitting where we seated again, talking and eating then dancing until I get bored so i stood and starting to strode anywhere to find the prince.

Looking everywhere mingling with others, I realized most of my exes were here too, I got to met my old exboyfriend Tidus where we first met at their new year party hosted by his parent a long long time ago.

My father have a high hopes for us to get married and be together but something bitch came up so we go our separate way, last I heard he got new girlfriend from commoner. Who is her name again? yun? Yunla? Yunfa? I can't remember who can sing which I care less because in comparison I'm prettier than her i got blond hair she got brunet, I got purple eyes, she got… she got? well weirdly blue on the left and green on the right if I'm not mistaken. So yeah I'm proud to be myself that I'm prettier, his lose as I am chuckling proudly with myself. I didn't even bother to talked to Tidus, I just watching from a far then I left.

Then I met with my first handsome exboyfriend Prince Squall Leonhart also met at the ball also held by his parent. As I met him a long time ago he was actually already taken, his girlfriend was Rinoa Heartily. I remember her name well because I got to stole her boyfriend from her . I got the drive to challenge myself to stole him from her because I'm very young and just hit the puberty at that time, I got bored and nobody entertained me, I'm pretty but I am lonely, so I did.


	3. Chapter 3 Squall

During my relationship with Squall everything was so perfect only a little bit messy with some haters. There was always a big cat fight between me and Rinoa, we can't never met the eyes to eyes.

I managed to win Squall love over Rinoa so I mocked her, as we bumped into each other that evening,

" hey rhinos! didn't I say that I would win , didn't I told you that I'm prettier , he will run head over heels to me" with smug and smirk plaster on my face.

" no you are not stinky, you seduce him like a slut ". At that her hands reached my hair and pulled them and I scream out loud for unbearable pain on head,

And i automatically reached the bitch black haired and grip them tight with determination for revenge and chances are open so I pulled her hair hard, then I heard her scream from the bottom of her lung out loud with a cry like a music for my heart and I smile dearly.

we started wristling and falling on the ground and rolling with cheers from every passerby . With her determination and raging face, she grinding, growling and grinning her teeth.

" Wow she was not playing, my hairs was on the ground, it was the proved from the first attacked. Furthermore I was still on the ground laying and defending myself from her attacked, she was on top of me with her knee on my stomach pinning me using her whole rhinos weight that she possess.

The only thing that I can move was only my hand to defending me from her scratched or hurting my face. Where I failed to avoid some of her violent attacked but I was also attacking her good in her face.

I'm growling and screaming as hard as i could to motivated me, i'm grinning as I could grow fangs to bite her so I did bit her arm til her blood scattered, she scream loud and cry in pain.

" hahah served yourself bitch" I said.

My other hand scratching her face as fast as I could

" you bitch asshole! " she did the same to me.

I did everything whatever I can reached and hurt her as much as i could till everybody has stopped us and pull as apart, away from each other.

" you stupid bitch! manipulator! Slut! Asshole " she scream on top of her lung.

" you ugly bitch! Bastard! Shit!" I scream to her.

we didn't stopped as people keep pulling us apart away and away far from each other. cursing and humiliating exchanging on the way until we're far apart and I'm tired of screaming and yelling.

I heard her ugly duck voices cursing from far away and I laughed evilly as I called her,

" bastard, go home with your ugly duck voice, you voice turned into ugly voices same as you lost your ugly face under my beautiful nails ".

so I head home then head to the hospital as I started to feel the pain all over my body and burned on my scalp.

"damnit that bitch! ".…

* * *

I stayed with Squall for a couple of years . he was my most loving, caring, soft spoken, understanding boyfriend that I've ever had. We was so happy until oneday after returning from one of his dissidia camp, the day he was started acting weird. From day to day, week to week , I suspecting something like he might be cheated on me, but I brush it away for the sake of our relationship.

Oneday I was introduced him to my cousin as me accidently came across to her and her sister.

" oh honey, this is Claire and her sister Serah, my cousin "

" please to meet you again Claire " my boyfriend said as his fixed on Claire alone. Something boiled inside me but maybe it was just me, for the sake of this relationship.

So he knew her already. We're having some tea on the small restaurant for a little chitchat. But whats bothering me that is Squall seems put his attention more on Claire and they keep talking about Dissidia Camping that they had together.

They seems enjoying themselves, they're laughing, teasing and even my boyfriend call Claire, Lightning like he knows her seems like forever. So the talking mostly happened between Claire and Squall only until we say our good bye.

* * *

One day as I was home early from school after had permission to dismissed early from school clinic. As I got home the door was not locking, I'm worried, my heart started thumping out load, so I slowly go up stairs where the most valuable things you could find reside.

I head to our bedroom, the door slightly ajar, so I peeked then relieved as I saw the figure which so concentrate on what he was doing till he can't even noticed me. I was so happy that I saw a big bouquet of roses on the desk and he was writing.

" he will going to give me those ROSES?! When?! Why?! FOR WHAT?! " as I smirking and grinning wide I leave him to finish it.I gently go down stairs, get out of the house, close the door and head to my parent mansion.

My mother gently smile at me as she opened the front door and see me,

" Mom, I'm not feeling well so I'll stay for the night "

And I texted Squall " Honey, I'm heading to my parent's home, I don't feel well, need some rest and I love you so much , see you tomorrow ".

* * *

The next morning, after school I head to my boyfriend home, he was there, we're talking, teasing and laughing, I waited for the surprised, till the midnight till we sleep but the roses never appear made me wondered. This was getting more and more suspicious.

A week have been gone, I received a text and a picture message from Serah saying that my boyfriend sending her sister Lightning a bouquet of roses with mesmering love poem at the last part of it saying "I love you Lightning".

"wtf ... where was that came from?! obviously Squall is flirting with her, but did she returned the mutual feeling?!"

According to serah Lightning didn't return his feelings, it is happened since Dissidia Camp, she was nice to him as a good friend as because he incredibly polite, caring and always gave a hands as needed she just can't believe that Squall have that kind of feelings for her until he confess and Lightning ignore him and thought he will let go until the the day they bumped into each other again.

Lightning didn't want to tell me about it, because she already explain to Squall that she can't accept him because she don't have that kind of feelings other than just a friend and asked him to let go and move on.

As for me on the other hand still giving him a chance to return his feelings for me and forget Lightning.

But as the time pass by he was get colder, he started to ignored me and started to hit me, that made me scared so I left him for the sake of me.


	4. Chapter 4 Lightning

My cousin, …. -_-

Her name is Lightning Claire Ferron, what not to jealous about her?

I'm pretty alright!

but don't compare me to her because she have that different vibes that attracted people around her in a different way.

What not to talk about or jealous about her?

uh... she was always the center of the topic of people around and the family specially when it came from her hiper cheerful sister and a very proud mother.

I guess she just have everything,

she has great personality, determination and enigma that made all eyes on her and the reason made people love and attached to her,

she is intelligent and talented that she conquer almost everything at her school.

She got long firm legs and she is ten inches taller than me, well built, sexy and firm athletic body,

her sexy firm hips that sways on its own without her even realize she is doing it. She has smooth beautiful radiant porceline skin make you want to lick it.

DON'T GET ME WRONG! I'm not a lesbian or anywhere that! She just that almost everything different than me.

So I observe her hard, this is my on going observation on her because I still wondering how she made that big impact and enigma to most of the people not just for a boys but also for a girls.

What else? Uh, uh… she has beautiful fuffy roses blonde hair?

I didn't really sure her hair keep changing color sometimes it light or sometimes darker to golden with the stripes of roses that I cannot explain.

It just like you're watching Mila Jovovich in ultraviolet. YEAH, NOW ITS HIT ME NOW!

" MY COUSIN LOOK JUST LIKE THAT A TOUGH GIRL IN SMOOTH KILLER SEXY BODY WITH KILLER INTIMIDATING SEXY FACE WITH AMAZING SPARKLING PIERCING AZURE OR BLUE EYES! YES! "

That is how to desribe her.

Okey done about her there, we're talking about else... what is it? uh .. uh... yes... we're a good friend.

Her mother aunt Athena accasionally invited us to her house so I end up occasionally visited her family with my mother.

Tenebrea wasn't that far from Bodhum either. My mother is also Light's Mother big sister.

That is how I got close to them until she was sent abroad to fulfil the invitation to enter the most prestigious high school at New World and made us less and less time with her.

Her sister and her parent are so proud of her that they never lack from the idea and happy to tell her story.

* * *

every time you met claire families as you asked or not they will always have a new things to talked about their first daughter.

she got excellent result in exam everytime, she got excellent performance in piano lesson, she got invited to joined a cheerleader at her prestigious school.. .

yeah sure she get invited of course, she can astonishingly pulled every move every stunt in group or solo performance like scorpion, torch,hitch, scale you name it

She would executed it gracefully with her sweet beautiful smile graced on her face and showing her white beautiful line of teeth,

eventhought that more than just for performance. Like I told you she is a tough girl,

she hardly smile but she was that angelic so people attached to her like magnet of course she got invited.

Her family got everything to tell, they never bored of her story.

As for me as I can see she is alluring, she allured most of the boys eyes on her, her body curves that made the boys drooling,

her hips sway naturally as she walks, her angelic Goddess face, piercing azure mesmerising hypnotic eyes, her admirer from the girls too.

She is not girly but her appearance, she was always appeared with her sexy hot girl attires mostly showing a lot of skin because she came from sunny land of Bodhum

she also reside from forbidden city of Valhalla, which how the most attire looks like that hot and sexy everyday .

She is a lady that most of the guy treat her with respect which most have a feelings for her, so lucky.

* * *

Recently her mother and sister told me that she got handsome prince as her boyfriend, or at least that is how their think because of the prince was actually met her parent precisely her mother to asked permission and bless to court with her first daughter

and since that was so incredibly sweet and polite for a prince to asked her permission as the mother of his future girlfriend so she accepted him with honor

with her as usually weird over joyful manner happily allowed and encourage him and be always the step stone for the prince to get through this.

" What an evil, aunt I have " I said during the end of our cheat that evening. As we laugh together.

Furthermore the prince's mother is actually aunt Athena bestfriends since high school, perhaps that is how they have met.

As for the prince he already started his courting mission like what Serah has told me with her hiper excited attitude.

She said that Claire told them that the prince occasionally keep following her everywhere like a lost puppy, he'd joined every classes that his girl in.

At least that what he considered her already, since he has already told everyone at the school that they are dating, claire belong to him,

he is the only one that can always be near, close to her or sit next to her.

Any guys who come very close to his girl probably in his mind absolutely asking themselves to get into a fight or at least a warned,

which Claire will absolutely trying to avoid it. claire will always trying to avoid that kind of innocent fight as she called it, always so generous to the prince, always give in.

So unfortunately she got animalistic lover?!

thats what i thought. Poor Claire.

so life wasn't always easy as we think for some people right?!

 **A/n**


	5. Chapter 5 Lightning's boyfriend

The morning come again.

I'm excited to meet Hope. Time to go for the class.

~~*8*~~

I walked into the class with smile on my face excitedly to see Hope. As I saw him has been already there sitting with his wide smile generously form me.

"good morning Hope" I smile softly.

"good morning Stella" he smile back at me .

"so this is Stella" I heard a high pitch voice from behind me.

"yes she is" Hope is answering.

"Stella this is Vanille, Vanille this is Stella". Hope introduce properly.

The class started for the day.

~~*8*~~

The sound of the bell ringing indicating the class is over, recess time so i walked with Hope to the cafeteria.

After conversation after conversation I just cant help to asked Hope if he would possibly known my cousin because I need to meet her soon.

He told me that he is absolutely knew who Lightning is other than well known for her cleverness, talented, beauty and awesome personality, but also because Hope was one of Lightning's possessive boyfriend victims for talking and sitting next to her during recess.

" I didn't know at first that the prince going to be that jealous freak maniac that could be into that rampaging state on me, I heard he did that but never believe it was on me either, he just got worst " hope said in frustration.

I laugh at Hope for that, I remember serah have already told me about the prince behaviour.

Hope was saved by the prince's bestfriends who happened to be there, they're always nearby.

I process the information given by Hope and made the conclusion that this prince must be so possessive and daring and made me wonder why did my cousin didn't act as she usually did?

She didn't deny it but also still didn't admit it to her family. When it came to the question she just keep her mouth shut. So I think she must like him already but still considerate.

Serah did said that the prince will also following Lightning home to Bodhum during holiday season and which serah thought it was adorable.

her mother will excitedly accepted them during arrival and called the prince mother about his whereabout eventhought he actually have already told his parent about it.

Even during Lightning got sick and got permission to stayed at home, her boyfriend wouldn't bear to leave her alone. That made my aunt and serah glad and reliave.

His possessiveness and overprotected over her is getting stronger. That made me wonder who the Prince is.

So I asked Hope who is he? Hope said " he was none other than Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum" . Like been stroke by lightning, I am in shocked. but managed to compose myself.

According to Hope, he had witnesses to many commotion just because Light's boyfriend jealousy. he had been fighting caius, cid raines, firion, kain or cloud or the others without hesitation.

He will always got detention but he will care less because for excellent role model student, an excellent performance in football as quarterback and one of intelligent student at the school, he balancing his reputation well.

Lightning will always trying to avoid the commotion, Serah said it was always saddening Light to see him hurt, bruise, punch, and anything vicious but he will not budged. For Lightning he will put into a good fight.

They're like two ideal dynamic strong couple with different personality like completing each other, like match made in heaven but for these reason also gave the teacher a headache, because he don't want to be separated from Light not even the change of the study partner or group. so Lightning kind of stuck with him solely …

~~*8*~~

I came here for the one and only for Noctis but since I've met Hope I got confused, should I carry on my with my father's wish or should I be with Hope.

I never got to meet Lightning boyfriend yet. I guess I need to meet him soon and see whats going to happen.

 **A/n**


	6. Chapter 6 Noctis and Lightning

The bell is ringing at the end of the class for today.  
I asked Hope to show me where would I could find Lightning and silently in my head Noctis too.  
Its even a week now thought you could find these two people in the school easily. you are not.  
So Hope just agreed, he lead me instead to the apartment where all the student are stayed, he bought me to the Garden.  
I think I fall in love with Hope but I don't know what his feelings towards me, so I just going to chase both Hope and Noctis.

I'll show noel Kriess that I can get someone to replace him in the a short time for leaving and broke up with me after he secretly have an affair to the girl name Yuel. "I WILL REPLACE YOU EASILY ASSHOLE!". mark my words."

* * *

After several turned and walked we arrived at Nova Crysalia High School Garden, it is a big and beautiful Garden more like small forest with big tree everywhere , beautiful colourful and delighted flower were planted everywhere you eyes can see, it is like fairy forest. wondering why Hope never bring me here sooner.  
"They're benches here we can sit but if we cant find the empty one we just can sit on the ground near small lake here" said Hope.  
"I just nodded " what are we doing here? I need to find Lightning first ". i asked curiously.  
" we could looking for them here, this is the place that they most seen after school , they're not directly head home I believe " Hope explained.  
" I see, why didn't you brought me here soonar just for a walked, this is nice place to hang out" I said.  
"duh... for what? To meet Noctis? And get beat out the crap of you again? No thanks!  
"we know they're always here, and he'll always look at me as whine boy who trying to take advantage on his girlfriend compassionate.

"While I meant just for her wise advice and support. easy to bumped on him here, better stay away out of trouble " he close his eyes, slightly tilt his head and turned to the otherway.

"I just can help but laughed, I can't believe it, Noctis wouldn't be that bad. i said in my head.

I see, we need to find her, so lets go " I'm excited to see Noctis I said that in my mind.*chuckling

* * *

"Walking around the garden and looking for a person, not an easy task as what I think.

This garden itself other than huge, there were a lot of student hanging around too.

but after a long walked we're finally spotted the blondies roses haired girl with blackish darkblue haired boy.

Nobody else other than just a three guys hang around with each other nearby, perhaps giving some privacy for their two friends.

I walked to those people, but Hope doubted it. He grab my wrist and asked.

"do you possibly think this is a good time to greet your cousin? " with his wide eyes on me.

"why not? " I asked dumbfounded and he look worried.

"We're just going to meet my cousin, greet her for her to know that i am already here" I explained.

"So I pulled him and lead the way as he still in his hesitation state.

"Lightning" I yelled from a far.

"Lightning" I called out asking for her attention as we got closer.

Fortunately Noctis the first one alerted so he turn to us and stand, Lightning followed suit.

"I'm excited to see Noctis face, always cool, always strong, so i smile seductively.

"but Noctis seems didn't happy to see us, maybe because of Hope. I said silently in my head. There is no way he didn't happy to see me right? ..

"Lightning" I called softly as soon as she look and smiling at me dearly.

"stella" she almost whispering and recognized me fortunately.

* * *

For a moment I started to worried that she didn't recognize me so I need to explain to them who I am, but looks like It wouldnt be necessary.

I have a doubt at the beginning because I saw Noctis eyes seems like saying back of, he stared at us with murderous look with his cold demeanor, not saying anything like we're some kind of troublemaker that need to rid right away. Noctis seems full of suspicion.

"I cool down as Lightning say my name but I started to regret seeing Lightning at that moment for Noctis rigid behaviour. He was really that cold toward us or maybe just to Hope I don't know.

Noctis, he seems different from a year ago at the ball, I found him, was talk to him, he is polite but not talking too much I am the one who do the talk, he is sweet and lovable.

See him now sending dangerous look at us, I got a little shiver. Felt like dark aura engulfing us.

But I composed myself and put the blame on Hope, I believe he acting cold because there was Hope, I regret that I dragged Hope with me.

we're still not close but we're not far to possibly save ourselves from possible danger either, that Noctis behaviour was really not inviting us to get any closer.

* * *

Lightning is looking at me softly with her smile and seems tried to moved forward but maybe she just couldn't as I saw Noctis grabbed her wrist. She slowly glance at him, put her other hand softly on his arm, looking at him maybe with her mesmerizing pleaded eyes and Smiling softly to him.

He turned his attention to her, soften a bit and gently kissed her forehead and slowly let go of her wrist but swiftly his arm wrapped around her waist and they're moving closer to us.

heart is pounding fast because a lot of reason. Could he be going to hurt us, could Lightning stop him if he enrage.

the other hand I feel a little sad that he was acting so romantic to my cousin, I feel a little jealous, sad, angry, ashamed, losing, hurt, pain, I felt my head is pounding hard too but who am I to him anyway. Did he ever feel the same to me after our first met at the ball?

"I felt really sad and disappointed but fortunately Hope seems sense my anxiety so he held my hand.

As they towering us then I realize they're already infront of us. I hardly say anything I feel ashame like they knew what I'm thinking which i hope not.

" How are you Stella.. Hope? " Lightning asked me with her motherly smile and Noctis seems tighten his gripped around her waist like we're going to steal his girlfriend at any time if he loosen it and Remained stiffen.

Really ?! he seems disgusted? Maybe to Hope. As I chuckle in my head nervously.

I'm well Lightning, thank you" Hope answered nervously as his eyes glanced to Noctis.

" I am find Lightning, it's been a week that I'm here, I wanted to see you sooner to tell and talk but it seems hard to find you, fortunately I get help and it is from Hope. " maybe I shouldn't emphasize Hope for he got history with Noctis.

I saw how Noctis cool face changed slightly darken as his eyes staring at Hope. "Arrgghhh this is so hard" I growl in my head.

" so how are you Lightning, Noctis ? " I twitchy asked them back.

Before Lightning could open her mouth, Noctis with his eyes still on Hope who was looking everywhere than him answered

" we're doing great, so great specially without any interruption " he said with his mischievous smile.

i frowned in confussion

JUST WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? I just want to meet and talk to my cousin! I yelled it in my head.

"we're doing great Stella, happy to see you here, but I am tired, we're going home soon" lightning said, glancing at Noctis like a little worried.

"yeah happy to finally see you Lightning, we're also going somewhere else, Hope must have a lot to show me around, we'll meet again soon okey." i said like understood her hint, so I walked closer to her and give her a hugged and just nodded to Noctis.

Don't asked me to give a hug to someone that look at me like i am lesbian that hugging his girl, he look at me like we're going to kidnap her, Are you for real?!

* * *

that is how bitch this day, no proper introduction, no proper hug, no proper conversation. WHO ASKED HIM TO HAVE AN ATTRACTIVE GIRL AS HIS GIRLFRIEND ANYWAY IF HE CAN'T HANDLE THE PREASURE ! URGH ...

Then I pulled Hope away and on the opposite direction. Where I felt my face is burning in embarrassments. I couldn't believe Noctis can be so cold on me. I am really sad, devastated angry.

 **A/n**


	7. Chapter 7 Shinryu & Goddess Warrior

~ _flash back~_

Prompto met the principal and brought together the letter from the royal family for the principal that Noctis needed to returned to his homeland for a week as his father asked him to because of the royal matters. The principal warmly accepted the letter while telling Prompto about there will be a new girl accepted in the school today and could be get into their classes. Prompto was excited as always, so he went back to his class and tell everyone about it.

They are waiting for Mr. Zack entered the class with someone tall and firm, everyone went almost silent the boys eyes open wide and excited, some the girls look jealous and the other just quiet while the other are whispering with each other. The girl have beautiful firm long legs, firm well built body, smooth, radiant and creamy porcelain skin, strawberry blond haired, slim pointed nose, beautiful piercing azure eyes, long lashes, beautiful memerizing eyebrows, . She wore her casual white tunic top and dark brown short skirt and dark brown long boots.

Mr. Zack asked for the student to keep it down and introduce the girl " this is Claire Ferron and Ms Ferron you may sit beside Prompto" and Prompto with cheery smile rising his hand, so that Lightning could see where him is. then she walked towards him, made his heart thumping happily. Then the class starting to murmured and noisy again.

"hi, I am Prompto, nice and so please to meet you " Prompto greeted her excitedly.

" Likewise, thank you, you may call me Lightning or Light " she smile beautifully at prompto warming his heart.

And so the next whole day at the school even the whole week she was stuck with Prompto and his friends.

after a few days, Lightning fell sick as the doctor said she still wasn't adjusted to the whether in this new place yet, she was ill and unable to go to school.

Prompto got worried for her but at the same time was happy that his friend Noctis has returned from Lucis to continue schooling.

Noctis is happy that he is back to school but taken by surprised to hear everywhere the students is still talking about the new girl including His friends even after a few days, made him wondering about her. They said she is beautiful but why so excited, almost all of the girls in the school is pretty much pretty.

" you wouldn't believe during your absence Noct, we received new student which Prompto easily attached to her as usual but this is little more different and little more like something going on" Gladiolus said winking at Prompto who smile cheery.

"yeah, she can be our good friends, but she is sick during the day and i will visit her in her apartment today after school, so you all may return home while i head to her apartment" Prompto responded.

Noctis scoff at that, "really, she seems that important that you need to immediately meet her and rid us"

Prompto rolled his eyes, " whatever"

But after school Noctis, Gladio and Ignis tagged Prompto along to visit Lightning, made him overwhelmed.

They knocked on Lightning apartment door several of time before it was answered, they're greeted by Lightning with her pale white skin, drowsy eyes and fuffy hair . Noctis immediately look at her amused at the cuteness of her in her sleepiness and weak body, like he want to immediately hug her but he just compose herself. He unable to say anything and act as cool as possible but his heart is started to feel excited. Don't know why he feel that way.

As they all get inside Prompto asked her if she had her breakfast which Noctis feel something stabbing his heart as he thought he was supposed the one who asked her that and Lightning fondly smile at Prompto and say yes which Noctis felt something irritating in his heart looking at their moment thing. Still don't understand why he feel that way.

Then as they'll sit on the couch and Prompto asked Light to head back to her room and get rest as he said they will help themselves and since she was weak and sleepy she just immediately agreed living Noctis disappointed watching her retreat to her room. He is furious for his friends for their ignorance that seems he was invisible, he almost cry and so frustrated and hoping she'll returned. Still in his deep thought he heard her voice from behind him asking. His prayer was answered.

"who is he" as she walked towards them and Noctis can't help to look behind him and followed her movement to the front then she stand exactly in front of him. All of them went quiet like everybody tried to keep him invisible.

So he just stood and introduce himself to Lightning "Noctis Lucis Caelum, prefer as Noctis or Noct, an honoured to meet you" he smile at her calmly but back flipping excitedly inside of him while extended his hand to shake hers, she grabbed his hand firmly sending warm happy mood in his and said " Claire Ferron, prefer as Lightning or Light" she smile beautifully melting Noctis heart and erased his angriness towards his friends before.

"You all can have a rest here, do whatever you'll prefer to comfort yourself, I really can't talk or entertain you guys, maybe tomorrow but not to night. Good Night". She made her way to her room swaying her hips alluringly which made Noctis unable to averted his eyes from her and made him smile evilly, In his mind also said, I want to snuggle with you to comfort myself.

At that midnight, Prompto remind them to go home first while he will stayed realizing Lightning was alone and sick.

"I will look for her and stay here for the night, in case she need anything or help" Prompto said, but by looking at him the others refused to budged ..

"we found it difficult to believe you, worried for your playboy stuff, you just want to grabbed the opportunity and we will not let you" gladiolus said it darkly with his demonic smile. Made Noctis relieve. So they stayed.

Lightning sleep peaceful and sound. as she woke up in the morning she started feeling better, the smell of lovely food alluring her, suddenly she feel hungry but still sleepy so she immediately went to the bathroom and have a bath to freshen herself. After done bathing she just walked out and change to her simple clothes as always and walked to the kitchen and met with the boys greeted them. She's happy with Prompto cheerful attitude like he knows her very well with him everyone seems infected and lessen the awkwardness with the others.

"Good morning Light, feel better today, have some breakfast, we will leave to the school soon" Ignis greeting her followed by the others.

She sit beside Noctis quietly and enjoy her meal. Noctis feel the warmness of her body sent to him made him started to feel delightful.

After the breakfast they leave, Noctis on the other hand reluctant to leave but finally leave and said to her to take care and promise to come again after school. Prompto and the others feel weird as Noctis that they knows won't easily attached to any girls even he get chases by the most of them but he surprised them by saying he will stay with her in her apartment until she will truly well. Lightning was actually never agree with the idea but by looking at his puppy eyes and determination she didn't have any idea how to refused, plus it's nice to have company than live alone.

Lightning ready to go to school on that Monday accompanying by Noctis. At arrival to the school the eyes everywhere is looking at them made Lightning overwhelmed and she asked to leave first and eventhough Noctis reluctantly let her go but he did as he saw her melting heart eyes pleaded, but not long after that he trailed her. Wasn't that difficult to find her she suppose to be headed to her locker. When Noctis found she was standing in front of smiling Cid Raines with flower in her hand and like they're having pleasant conversation, Noctis suddenly felt his blood burning, he knows who the culprit that gave that flower to her. Without warning he walked to them suddenly grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her along his way without looking at Cid which left dumbfounded so does everyone around.

Lightning didn't understand what is going on but followed through because of embarrassment every person on the hall way look at them wondering, some staring looks jealous and some curious. Lightning got a lot of question but just remind quiet as they already the centre of the attention, she will avoid anymore drama.

As they reached into their class Prompto cheery greeted them followed by the other while the other class mostly the girls glaring at Lightning and whispering making snake noises but swoon at Noctis which amused Lightning.

Ignis immediately recognize Noctis blood red eyes as he enter the class, he still tightly hold Lightning wrist and only let her go as she reached to her seat beside Prompto and he himslf seated beside Ignis. Ignis and Prompto look at their friend and knows to well that his friend is angry and keep their mouth shut. Gladio wasn't that unaware either even he sit a little far separated from them with Noel. Noctis immadiately open his writing book and wrote something on it. he sometimes focus to the person in front of him which looking outside the window beside her watching at the beautiful morning scenery. Lightning could feel someone behind her staring deathly on her but ignored him.

Noctis happened to be so quiet the whole day, he followed them everywhere but didn't talked much just about food he wanted to order. All the talked made by the friends even cheery Prompto didn't infected Noctis, and the whole school day awkwardly ended up weird.

At the night all four friends went out to the club, since Lightning was under age even the boys was under age but they unwilling to take the risk by taking Lightning with them. So they went to the club and surprisingly met with their senior at the school was also Noctis admirer.

"Lunafreya, what are you doing here" Prompto asking her.

"I am working here" she answered as she stealing glare at Noctis.

"great you can accompany us while entertained us, our friend, noctis here need to be entertain" Prompto said playfully and Noctis glaring dagger at him.

"sure, why not, it's my pleasure to entertain you'll " Lunafreya answered smiling playfully at Prompto.

So the night only making Noctis uneasy, dizzy for too much alcohol and immediately asked Ignis to take him home. Lunafreya trying to stop them but the reason is clear they need to got home get some sleep because they need to attend school for tomorrow.

They went home but Noctis asked his friends to leave him in front of Light apartment. Sure they'll took him there and knocked on her door for him realizing Noctis won't properly do it, but there is no answer, Noctis which a little bit drunked impatiently knocking her door louder in his frustration. The friends just look at each other and tried to stop him so he won't awake the neighbours at the same time.

Lightning upon hearing the knocked on her door taken by surprised and rised from her bed without much thinking ran to the door and open it was surprised to see these four friends at her front door and Noctis without needed to invite in he was already inside and collapsed on her couch. She just look at him but instead of angry her sympathy arouse.

"we will going home Light, take care of him" Gladiolus waved followed by the other.

She just nod and close the door walked to him open his shoes, envelop him with blanket and put the pillow under his head and went to her room to sleep. She was ready at the morning, she knew Noctis was already readied himself, he was there his clothes still in the guest room, he knows exactly where he can taking his shower. They're having breakfast quietly but Noctis was actually about to explode. The flowers on her coffee table greeted him in this morning wasn't the pleasant view he love to look at. The flowers could be coming from Lightning classmate and the other he sure know from the school as he don't recognize the name everyone and mostly from the boys that gladly wishes her wellness after she was been sick for a several days.

Done doing the dishes, they're walking to the car. Lightning just sit quietly feeling something bad going to happen.

" so you get to many flowers from the boys light " he started making Lightning assumed something bad will going to happen.

"its from friends, they're just glad that i am well" she answered nervously. Don't know why she scared of him but unable to runaway from him like they're bounding together. they were not in relationship, never confess with each other but just sometimes live together and she never managed to go away far from him and talked to the another guys as he always find her and talking to another guys even just a simple chat made him go crazy which Light will always trying to avoid.

" yeah, weirdly mostly the guys, don't talk to them so much and just throw the flowers away, you don't need them, I can gave you a lot more expensive things then just the cheap flower you've received from them" his voice a little tougher and rough.

~ Lightning Pov

Listening to what him said rather amusing, he seems jealous I almost laugh if not that I think that I'm going to raise his madness I am surely already burst out laugh. In order for me to hold from laughing out loud, I just said okay for everything he said and turned my head and watching the scenery out of the window eventhough I tried I still got that stupid smile on my face which I need to avoid from him seeing it.

I guess I started to feel something delightful about him, He is so dear to my heart, I love every second with him even it's kind annoying amazingly it's never bother me,Just my luck Noctis is actually the son to my mother's bestfriend as I told my mother a story about him my mother immediately recognize him. Know him true his mom was also honourably wonderful pleasure.

~Noctis Pov

Look at her, she so pure and innocent. I just met her but I've already attached to her, just like Prompto, but mine could be stronger that I will sorry to Prompto that he needs to back of. I will always considerate about anything to prompto, but not this time. No sharing if it come to Claire,she's mind, only mind, nobody ever made me feel this way, I will kill anybody who is trying to take her from me. what up with the guy named caius and Squall sending his cheap gift or any ugly gift to Claire just to seduce her are they crazy and the guy named Cid and kain who keep flirting whenever they found her and firion who keep giving her a flower, and that kid named hope who keep whining and crying and the guy name Cloud who claim as her cousin so overprotected but also seems got something in his heart. They gave me headache but still Nobody should be with Lightning, she's mind, only me, just me...

Noctis Lucis Caelum...

I will follow her wherever she goes, no matter where she is. I'll be there to protect her with my life, to love forever.


End file.
